Pointless
by starbucksmarano
Summary: The world is a big playground, and Ally Dawson doesn't share her toys...


**Oh, hi there amazing people:) So I got this wild fanfiction idea from a dream a while ago. And now here we are. It took my like a month so cut me slack if it stinks. It's quite...different ;)**

**OKay, OKAY! Please enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Life. What is life? Life is like a chess board. It's stressful, especially when you make a wrong move and slip up. It's joyful, joyful when you reach your destination. Its joyful when you reach the other side, where the grass is greener. It's compromise and working together to reach a goal. But after awhile, life gets boring.<p>

When your happiness has been sucked dry and your soul is empty.

Life becomes tasteless, like a stale saltine cracker.

Boredom doesn't develop with snap of a finger, it happens over a great amount of precious time. It's a match and a flame, and it needs to spark. And this particular flame sparks when he goes off for tour.

* * *

><p>He invites you to come along, and see the country with him right before your eyes. So, you say 'Yes' and you both began packing that very night. Coincidentally, your father calls you 2 weeks before you leave and tells you your mother has surprisingly become quite ill. You have no choice to stay, so you decide to tell him over a hot stack of pancakes. Of course, he is angry...you can clearly tell. But he quickly understands when you begin to cry, and he comforts you.<p>

It's time for him to leave. He pampers you with emotion-filled kisses. Salty tears run down both faces.  
>"I'll see you soon. It will fly by. I promise."<br>And with those last words, you catch the last glimpse of his golden locks and the tour bus drives far, far, far away.

2 weeks fly by and its time for departure. You watch the large bus drive away and cry yourself to sleep for the next 3 days. So, he calls you and checks on you. You talk for hours until you each fall asleep. Constant texts, calls, and Skype calls keep you as close as possible as you are freezing in East Coast air while he soaks in the West Coast sun. He Skypes you in the morning over numerous cups of coffee, texts you every break he gets, and calls you after his shows. You talk about each day and the countless 'I miss you's' and 'I love you's' never seem to end until one of you fall asleep. And you think to yourself 'These next 2 months won't be so bad after all.' But you were wrong...very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>And your life goes on. You work with your father at a particular music store named Sonic Boom. You give music lessons Tuesday-Thursdays. You volunteer at local soup kitchens. When people recognize you are his girlfriend and question why you didn't go on tour with him. Rumors speculate like dust particles...they are everywhere.<p>

"I heard they decided to split."  
>"They got into a huge argument and decided to split?"<br>"She was cheating. He found out before he left."  
>How could people make up things like that? If they only knew about your poor mother...<p>

Mom gets better. Her recovery is quick and now she is back to work. Even writing a new book about chimpanzees. You are relieved and wonder if you could possibly meet up with him on his tour.

You call and ask, but he says it's not a good idea. He is too busy and the media will being to stir again.

You question his odd response, but he tells you he will see you after tour.  
>And thats when you being to wonder...<p>

Exactly 4 and a half weeks pass, and strange things begin to occur. Your talks get shorter, and not as frequent. The 'I love you's' have no emotion, if he even bothers to say it. When you try to Skype...he is "asleep". When you try to text, he claims his phone was turned off all day, or no signal to send messages. When you try to call, he is taking care of "business". You become suspicious of the strange actions he portrays, and decide to search on social media to see what "Heartthrob Rockstar, Austin Moon" has been up to lately. And you find out he has claimed to have a new backup dancer, replacing one that was in a tragic accident. The girl's face is oddly familiar. The straight, blonde hair complimented with piercing blue eyes. Then it hits you. It's the same face that you met years ago at a certain downtown diner. Preferably, Melody's Diner.

* * *

><p>Pictures get leaked. They have left a downtown LA club, holding hands, and laughing their pitiful hearts out. He calls you and says "it was the alcohol." and promises you it will never happen again. You are the twig and he has almost stepped on you too hard.<p>

A video leaks. They are rehearsing and decided to become touchy...his hand...sliding up and down...up and down...her hand...touching...brushing fingertips...and you thought only you could touch him like that. You are the twig and he steps on you. And you become fragile, almost breakable.

And it happens. The pictures...the videos. They share sloppy kisses...over and over...over and over...and the video cuts off with them walking into a run down hotel room. And its that point were colors fade and you see red. Bright red. Blood red. You are the twig and he has snapped you.

'Calling it quits was the right thing to do' you say.  
>'He never deserved me anyway' you say.<br>'He'll come crawling back' you say.  
>'Be strong' you say.<br>But he is your own personal drug. He is your high. You are 'Chasing the Dragon'...you can never find enough.

Researching becomes obsessive and practically your job. Late nights become regular and your eyes become glued to a computer screen. Its like a drug. You can't give him up. You let him go to easily. He fell through your hands like sand right into her bucket. Revenge starts to become sweeter. She needs to learn, this world is a big playground. And Ally Dawson doesn't share her toys.

* * *

><p>They come home and announce their new relationship. Sharing a 3 story house with a rose garden in the background. A rose garden she always wanted. It's as if she is replaced you, which she has. She becomes his new girlfriend, it breaks your heart. She becomes his new song writer, you are officially shattered and cannot be repaired. There is a hole in your heart, and it won't heal. You can't find happiness anymore.<br>'Its sad how only a person can make you feel this way' you say.  
>'I have this whole...the size of a bullet...lodged into my heart' you say.<p>

Maybe it is a bullet, and he has shot it into your heart.  
>And it hits you like a truck.<p>

Maybe the bullet belongs in another heart.

* * *

><p>It's hard. Finding a gun? No. Your dad has plenty. Afraid your going to get caught? No. You want recognition, for people...for him to know it was you. The problem wasn't how you were going to do it. The problem was when you were going to do it. You needed to find perfect timing to make it something they will surely remember.<p>

Join Us At The First Baptist Church The Eleventh Of December At Four O'Clock To Celebrate The Marriage Of Austin Monica Moon and Cassidy Anne Brooks.

Perfect...

Time is bomb slowly ticking. You tell yourself to run, but you have to be patient. It has to be memorable. It has to be unforgettable. It has to be perfect.

* * *

><p>And the day arrives. You have been preparing for this day for too long. The bomb is slowly<br>ticking and time is melting away like a candle. Your stomach turns as you polish the gun you hold in your shaking hands. Black cocktail dress aren't usually your style, but neither is killing. But hey, there is a first for everything.

The church doors open as you quietly take your seat near the back near two older ladies and struggling moms trying to tame their rambunctious children.  
>Where is she?<p>

Bingo...you spot bridesmaids making their way through the powder room door. You get up and distinctively make your way toward the room to wish the soon-to-be-bride best wishes...on her death bed.

And you are waiting behind the door. Last minute preparations take place in the secluded  
>dressing room while the musicians get ready to play a sweet symphony of marriage. She tucks the loose curls behind her ears and practices smiles in the vintage mirror.<br>Pathetic...  
>And in a split second, you almost feel sorry for her. But you look at the diamond band on her left finger, and suddenly...seeing her lifeless becomes a seeking fantasy.<p>

The piano plays the first note, and it's time.

* * *

><p>You open the door as she stands up to take her place at the alter. She frowns and looks at you with compleat guilt. Your hands grip the gun tightly and raise it to target the center of chest. She screams and tries to run the a near-by closet. You move closer. And she is shaking behind a chair, begging for her life.<p>

"See you in Hell."  
>The words flow from your tongue like venom. One last piercing screams releases from he mouth before you move your finger to the trigger.<p>

Click

The bullet flies through the air like a rocket and enters her heart. She lies there, limp and lifeless. A sly smirk tugs on your lips. Blood seeps through the white lace and soaks on the bouquet of daisies. You kneel down and tear open the dress to see a hollow hole in her chest and blood pours rapidly. You feel sick and heartless. But revenge is still ever-so sweet.

Taking your index finger, you dip it in the blood and smear four letters on her pale forehead.  
>A L L Y<br>Recognition is key.

Slipping unidentified through the back of the church, you quickly drive home. And wait. Wait for it...

* * *

><p>3 days later and you're the headline of the local paper. Wonderful.<br>You got recognition.  
>And they're looking for you.<p>

Its time.

You pull out the white dress you had been saving for a hopeful day but had never used and slipped it on.  
>'You would've been a beautiful bride' you say.<br>'But it's too late' you say.  
>'You've gone crazy' you say.<br>'You're not beautiful anymore'

* * *

><p>And with that, you place the polished gun that had laid on your night stand for 3 days on the side of your head. A hot, salty tear runs down your face as you overflow with emotions. You regret nothing. You don't even feel guilty. She deserved it. But even revenge doesn't patch wounds.<p>

And with that, the bullet is placed in your skull.

You wonder why? Why?  
>'Aren't you happy now'?<br>Yes, I am very happy. I got what I wanted. But it's all over. I do not have anything else to seek for.

Because Life is all a game...It's pointless.

**So...um..yeah.**

**Reviews, favs, and follows are great :)**


End file.
